lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumbaa/Relationships
Family Simba Pumbaa has been Simba's friend since they found him when he was a cub. Pumbaa helped Simba take his home back from Scar. Pumbaa really cares about Simba. Bunga In "The Search for Utamu" Pumbaa and Timon found Bunga when he was really little. Pumbba wanted to keep him but Timon says that they already raised Simba. After Bunga got the rarest grub in the Pridelands Utamu they decided to keep him. Pumbba really cares for Bunga at first he didn't want Bunga to be part of the Lion Guard until Kion says that Bunga was the bravest animal he knows. Timon Timon is a best friend of Pumbaa since Simba ran away from the Pride Lands. Pumbaa help Simba defeat his evil uncle Scar by using bait dresses and drag and do the hula for distracted the Hyenas. To this day, they remain close friends. Timon hates it when Simba is hurt or in danger as seen when he is lost and later is stung by Sumu, showing how much he loves Simba. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion Kion and Pumbba are great friends. Kion always gets Timon and Pumbaa for help if something is wrong with Simba or Bunga. Fuli Fuli was first annoyed at Pumbaa because they were touching her fur. Fuli doesn't like her fur to be touched. In Bunga the Wise the guard wanted to talk to Bunga but Pumbaa and Timon kept on getting in the way. Beshte Beshte and Pumbaa seem to have a great relationship. When everyone went to go see Bunga the Wise Beshte stayed outside with Pumbaa Ono Ono and Pumbaa seem to have a great relationship. Although Ono claims that Bunga shouldn't be smelling bad now that he's on the Lion guard, Pumbaa thinks he smells fine. Kiara Pumbaa has a great relationship with Simba's daughter and the future queen of the Pridelands. Zazu Pumbaa and Zazu has a great relationship with he rescue him after of Scar's Regin and Zazu become friends of Pumbaa. Nala Nala and Pumbaa are good friends. After finding out that Bunga wants to put on a Christmas show to make Dandy Claws comes. Just like her daughter Kiara Nala wanted to be in the performance. She made Simba to it do since Timon and Pumbaa did so much for him. Makini Makini has a good relationship with Timon and Pumbaa. At Ukumbusho, Makini is standing next to them watching the show. In "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Makini is excitied to hear the story of how they brought Christmas into the Pridelands. Thurston Thurston was part of a Christmas performance intended for the meerkat and warthog. After the performance, Timon referred to everyone who was present as his and Pumbaa's friends. Ma Tembo At first, Ma Tembo was a little annoyed at Timon and Pumbaa, since she never asked for their help with the Ukumbusho Tradition, even though they gave it anyway.However, they helped the Lion Guard get their parts together and got them to look like lions. She even performed in the Christmas performance for them. Mbeya Mbeya becomes friends with both him and Pumbaa. When Bunga wants to put on a Christmas celebration for them Mbeya agreed to be in it. Porcupine Brothers The Porcupine Brothers were part of a Christmas performance intended for the warthog. After the performance, Timon referred to everyone who was present as his and Pumbaa's friends. Ushari In The Kupatana Celebration the Kupatana since Ushari watching for performing at "Our Kupatana Community" he smiling at Timon and Pumbaa. Uroho, Mwevi, and Mwizi When Bunga wanted to put on a show for his addopted uncles to make Dandy Claws acome. Fuli asks the baboons to perform in the show. Uroho becomes friends with him after they helped out in "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Rafiki Rafiki and Pumbaa are good friends. When Bunga was bitten by a snake they asked Rafiki for help but he wasn't gonna do anything. He said that Bunga was immune to snake bites. Tiifu And Zuri Pumbaa is good friends with Tifu and Zuri. In "Return of the Roar" Pumbaa help Zuri get her claw out from being stuck a tree. Tifu and Zuri helped in the Christmas Performance. Mtoto Mtoto and Pumbaa are allies. When the kids were scared of the zimwi Pumbaa and Timon told them a tale about Timon's ma when she heard of it. Mtoto asked his herd to be in the Christmas performace for them. Enemies Scar Pumbaa hates Scar just as much as Simba. Pumbaa helped Simba defeat Scar he even became bait for the hyenas. Chama, Mzaha and Furaha Although not a serious enemy, Pumbaa is not necessarily on good terms with the youths, after they teased him and Timon for no reason. Category:Relationships